


please don't go, i'll eat you whole

by dizzyondreams



Series: beach au [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, PWP ish, Recreational Drug Use, oral sex....nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzyondreams/pseuds/dizzyondreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He liked Eren. He liked him even more now that he’d gotten to know him. He liked his dark skin and green eyes and stupid stoner laugh. </p>
<p>follow up to riptide</p>
            </blockquote>





	please don't go, i'll eat you whole

It was yet another sweltering afternoon and Connie was talking incessantly about something or other. Maybe something to do with video games, or Sasha. Jean was thinking about seeing Eren after school, wondering if they’d go to the beach or not.

They reached the turnoff to Connie’s street and paused to say goodbyes. Jean’s shirt was sticking to his back with sweat and he longed to go home for a nice cool shower. Eren had probably skipped school today; they’d maybe go down to the beach for a swim and lie in the sun complaining about school, friends, their parents.

“You wanna come in?” Connie asked, cocking his head up his street with a grin. “Sash is coming ‘round in a bit, she managed to score and we’re gonna smoke a bowl and watch Game of Thrones.”

“I’ll pass.” Jean said, although it did sound tempting. “Me and Eren are probably gonna go down the beach when I get back, so.”

Connie nodded and rocked back on his heels, hands shoved deep in his pockets. His blazer was slung over his arm and his shirt gaped open over his chest, the hollow of his throat shiny with sweat. God, Jean wanted a shower. “Still can’t believe you hooked up so quick.” He said, smirking.

“It wasn’t that quick.” Jean mumbled, plucking at the front of his shirt for some air. It hadn’t been that quick, really. It hadn’t _seemed_ quick anyway. It had felt right, just to fall into the routine of meeting up and stealing down the beach in the early hours of the morning to kiss in the waves. It seemed natural. 

“Yeah, but you’d barely spoke to each other before.” Connie pointed out, digging in his satchel as his phone chimed. “Maybe it was fated.” He said dramatically with an expansive gesture, phone held limply in his hand. He grinned, to show he was joking.

“Just because we’re not weirdly symbiotic like you and Sasha.” Jean shot back, “Separated at birth, or whatever.”

“I sure hope not.” Connie said, attention on his phone. A small wind ruffled their shirts and Jean tipped his face towards the welcoming coolness. “Because I’m pretty sure what we’re doing is illegal, if that’s the case.”

Jean laughed at that, before bidding goodbye to Connie and continuing his walk home alone. This was the worst part of walking home, the slope up to his lane, right past the waterfront and the tourists milling around in the tacky souvenir shops and ice cream parlours. Twice, he got stopped for directions, and another time by a couple who wanted their picture taken in front of the beach. He supposed it was strange, that here he was going to school and living an ordinary, boring life in a town which people flocked to for holidays. He could see the appeal of the place, sure, but it didn’t make it any less strange.

Eren was playing music when he reached his lane, loud enough to be heard before he even came into sight of his house. Dodging a large pothole, Jean squinted up the road, spotting a familiar dark figure leaning out of the window. Quickening his pace, Jean waved, and grinned when Eren waved back. He could hear what he was playing now, some stoner band with a heavy beat that he vaguely recognised.

“Hey!” Eren called down as Jean came to a stop in front of his house. “How was school? In how many ways did the public education system fail you today?”

Jean grinned, squinting against the sun as he tipped his head back to reply. Eren looked as lazy and tan as ever, leaning half out of his window with a burning joint between his fingers. “In too many ways to count.” He replied, forgetting momentarily about how warm he was, how his hair was sticking to his forehead with sweat. “How was jeopardising your future and getting stoned?”

Eren shrugged and grinned slowly. “Your sparkling wit never fails to stun me, Jean Kirschtein.”

“Good, I don’t want you getting bored of me.” Jean shot back, hoping the words didn’t sound as pathetic as they did in his head. God, he was stupid. “I’m gonna go shower and change.” He said, jerking his thumb towards his house. Eren nodded and rested his face on the windowsill, his big green eyes glazed and half-lidded as he sighed.

“Beach later?”

Jean nodded, itching to get out of his uniform. “Yeah, yeah.”

“Okay, but I’ve got to be back early because family are coming ‘round.” Eren’s mouth twisted unhappily as he said ‘family’ and Jean nodded again.

“Alright.” He stood for a minute, wondering if he should say something. Maybe later, when he wasn’t half-shouting up to Eren in his window. “I’m gonna shower.”

“Stay safe.” Eren said with a yawn, and raised a lazy hand as Jean retreated into the welcome cool of his house.

\------------

Eren was oddly quiet as the walked down to beach, after Jean had showered and changed into more seventh-circle-hell-heat appropriate clothes. Jean nudged him with his shoulder, bare arms pressing for a moment before Eren veered away to avoid a dropped ice-cream melting on the hot tarmac. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked when Eren didn’t return to his side, keeping a chaste distance between them. It was unusual, Eren was always getting in people’s personal space, like he didn’t know the meaning of it or something. He shrugged and looked toward the sea, squinting in the bright sunlight.

“Family, you know.” He muttered. The unspoken implication of family trouble hovered in the air between them. Jean didn’t know, but nodded anyway.

“Sorry.” He said lamely. Eren shrugged and pressed close to him again and smiled a little when Jean slung an arm over his shoulders. “If you wanna get away from them, you can always escape to mine.” Jean offered, and Eren huffed a little laugh and bumped his hip against Jean’s.

“Sure.” He said.

The trip to the beach from their houses was a short one, and before long Eren was stripping off his t-shirt and shorts to pace quickly down to the waters edge. Jean hung back, toes curling in the hot sand, eyeing up the tourists carefully. Eren had no qualms against swimming butt naked in front of strangers, even less about swimming in his underwear, but Jean wasn’t so comfortable about it. When Eren turned to look for him he held up a hand and shook his head. Eren shrugged expansively and waded into the water. Jean took a seat in the sand and watched as Eren ducked under the water, resurfacing with a gasp and pushing his wet hair off his face roughly.

He liked Eren. He liked him even more now that he’d gotten to know him. He liked his dark skin and green eyes and stupid stoner laugh. The way in which he didn’t like to go out past his depth in the water, the way he held Jean’s hand when they kissed. It was nice to wake up in the middle of the night and to look out his window to the omnipresent sight of Eren smoking out his bedroom window, or just staring down the street. He didn’t sleep a lot, and Jean suffered from bouts of insomnia, so they’d whisper conversations in the space between their houses until one of them fell asleep. The amount of times Jean had woken up with his face pillowed on the windowsill to the sound of Eren’s sleepy, obnoxious laugh were too many to count.

Fuck, Jean was feeling dangerously sentimental for a guy he’d only known a handful of months.

Lost in thought, he almost didn’t notice when Eren dropped down next to him on the sand with a brief, “You look brooding.”

“You look cold.” Jean said instead of replying, nodding at the goosebumps peppering Eren’s wet arms. Eren smiled and laid down on the sand, arching his back as he stretched and sighed. 

“Warming up, don’t you worry.” 

Jean ran his eyes over all that damp, dark skin and bent to kiss him, a quick press of lips that deepened when Eren opened his mouth and rolled his tongue over the swell of Jean’s lower lip. A heartbeat later, the sting of his teeth followed the warm slide of his tongue. Jean made a faint noise in the back of his throat and leant back. Eren was giving him a lazy grin, his posture slack, one arm behind his head, the other resting lightly on his stomach.

“There’s children present.” He murmured teasingly, and turned his face into sand to laugh when Jean jumped and looked around.

“You’re such an ass.”

“Tell me something I don’t know.” Eren deadpanned. He had sand on the side of his face, and Jean swiped it away with his thumb before bending to kiss him again. “Just lie next to me.” Eren said irritably when he broke away.

“I’m gonna get sand in my hair.” Jean muttered, but laid down next to him anyway. Eren linked their fingers together and hummed happily when Jean kissed his neck softly. His wet hair smelt of salt and when Jean flicked his tongue against his pulse point, he tasted like it too. Clean and fresh, the smell of seaweed and hot sand, the rush of water in his ears. God, Jean liked being on the beach with Eren.

“You ever wonder if we’ll know each other five years from now?” Eren muttered, his thumb stroking repetitive little circles on Jean’s hand.

“Five years is a long time.” Jean said quietly, staring up at the cloudless sky, seagulls faint, black streaks against the never-ending blue. The sun beat down so hot it made Jean wish he’d cooled off in the sea, like Eren. He could practically feel himself burning but couldn’t bring himself to move. 

Eren hummed thoughtfully and rolled onto his side, pillowing his head on his arm and closing his eyes. They lay in silence for a long time, soaking up the sun and each other’s presence. Jean was sure Eren had fallen asleep, judging by the slow rise and fall of his side, the way his face was relaxed, soft. Jean gazed at him, unabashed, taking in the sight of the warm flush of red on his chest, his bony hip jutting as he shifted position on his side.

“I’d like to think I still know you in five years.” Eren muttered, opening one sea-green eye and startling Jean. He smiled, a lazy, lopsided smirk as Jean flushed and tried to make it seem like he hadn’t been straight up staring. “But you’re probably gonna grow out of this place, find a job in the city.” He shut his eye, and the smile dropped off his face. “Find a girlfriend, big house, lots of kids. Vacations to Europe-”

“Eren.” Jean said quietly, cutting him off.

“While I’m still stuck here getting high on the beach.” Eren continued, talking over him. “You’ll remember me as your bi-curious fling back when you were young and stupid-”

“ _Eren_.” Jean said firmly, rolling onto his side and shutting Eren up with a kiss. Eren made a soft little noise against his lips, and when Jean drew back he looked melancholy. “Shut the fuck up.”

“Yeah.” Eren exhaled, rolling onto his back. “Probably should.”

“You’re not my bi-curious fling.” Jean said, reaching out to touch Eren’s side. He couldn’t speak for what might happen in five years, or even one, but he certainly wouldn’t look back on this and blame it all on being young and stupid. Even if he and Eren didn’t last more than a few months, or whether they lasted a few years. “What’s got into you today?”

Eren grimaced, squinting against the bright sun. “Family are coming ‘round and my cousin is bringing her friend. Parents think they can hook us up or whatever.”

“Oh.” Jean said, stroking a thumb over Eren’s ribs.

“Yeah.” Eren said flatly. “Oh.”

“Do they-” Jean frowned. “Know you’re not straight?”

Eren snorted. “Oh, yeah. They think it’s a phase.” Jean was silent for a minute, unsure what to say, and Eren sighed deeply. “It’s not that they don’t support me it’s just. They think I’m doing it as a _teenage phase_ , or whatever.”

“I’m sorry.” Jean mumbled, at a loss for anything better to say.

“Not your fault.” Eren muttered, sitting up abruptly and brushing at the now-dry sand on his legs. “You wanna get back? I have to make myself semi-presentable and you probably have homework, right?”

Jean hesitated. Eren’s tone was still off, and he was studiously avoiding eye contact with Jean, even as he stood and extended a hand to help Jean up. “Eren, are you sure you’re okay?” He asked, grasping Eren’s hand and standing up.

Eren shot him a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “You’re burning.” He said cheerfully.

Jean looked down at his chest in dismay. “Shit.”

“You’re really white.” Eren said in mock-amazement, and the smile after Jean punched him in the arm was a lot more genuine. “C’mon, let’s go.”

It was only after Jean had bid Eren goodbye outside their houses that he realised Eren had deflected his question. With a glance back at Eren’s house, Jean sighed and opened his front door, yelling to his mother that he was home.

\------------

It was just past eleven when Jean heard a shout from across the lane. He’d been fucking around on the Internet, a poor cover for the studying he was supposed to be doing, and jumped at the noise. Rising from his chair, he crossed over to the window and stuck his head out. Eren was leaning out of his window, hair a mess like he’d been running his hands repeatedly through it. He looked a bit harassed. 

“You okay?” Jean called back, curling his fingers over the windowsill. It was a nervous habit of Eren’s, running his hands through his hair, one that Jean had picked up on too.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine.” Eren said, hand twitching up to his hair before he caught what he was doing and lowered it, frowning. “Come over?”

Jean shot a look over his shoulder then back at Eren. “Aren’t your family there?”

Eren shook his head and slumped against the windowsill, chin in his hands. “Nah, they’ve gone out for drinks. Won’t be home for a while.”

Jean shrugged. “Sure, five minutes.”

Eren nodded and waved his hand. “Go. Godspeed.”

Jean laughed and saluted, before pulling his shoes on and going downstairs. His parents were watching TV, and with a reminder to keep out of trouble from his mother, he was out the front door and crossing the lane, where Eren spotted him from his window and came down to let him in.

“Hi.” He said, a smile tugging up the corner of his mouth as he pulled Jean through the door and into a kiss. “Did you miss me?”

“Like a lost limb.” Jean deadpanned, before pulling Eren close for another kiss. “What d’you want to do?”

“Smoke.” Eren said firmly. “Not talk about my family.”

“Fine.” Jean said, and let Eren lead the way to his bedroom.

It was a fucking tip as usual, but a pathway had been cleared through all the books, dirty socks and general detritus to the bed. Jean picked his way through and shuffled on the bed until he was leaning against the headboard. Eren was going through his drawers, a roach book between his teeth, murmuring to himself.

“You tidied your room.” Jean pointed out, nodding towards the path of clear carpet. Eren grinned, teeth clamped shut over the roach book.

“Just for you, babe.” He said, winking, voice muffled. Jean shook his head and turned around, looking out through the window and straight into his room. It was so weird, seeing the lane from the opposite side, something he’d probably never get used to.

“You smoking?” Eren asked as he flopped onto the bed beside Jean, looking up at him expectantly. Jean shrugged and nodded, arms on the sill.

“Yeah, go on.”

“Cousin and her friend are in the spare room down the hall.” Eren muttered as he began rolling, brow creased in concentration. Jean shot him a surprised look that Eren returned. “What, you think they’re going out with my parents?”

Jean shrugged. “I don’t know.” He’d be lying if he hadn’t been hoping for a free house that night, to be honest.

“Here.” Eren said, kneeling on the bed next to him and handing him a joint. He rolled his own quickly before joining Jean at the window, passing him his lighter after lighting up first and exhaling a cloud of white smoke happily. “Family get togethers make me want to move out and die in the streets, seriously.”

“Was your cousin’s friend cute, at least?” Jean muttered around a mouthful of smoke, grimacing as it burned his windpipe.

Eren shrugged lazily, leaning up against his side. “You know girls, they’re all cute. Not like I’m interested, but.”

Jean hummed in response, flicking ash into Eren’s front garden. Honestly, he was kind of a weed lightweight, and by the time he’d smoked half the joint he was pleasantly stoned, and by the time he was stubbing the ends out on Eren’s windowsill, the lane was spinning and Eren was mouthing lazily along his jaw line.

“What’re you doing?” He murmured, as Eren pushed him until he toppled back onto the bed, kneeling over him and pressing open-mouthed kisses to his throat.

“What’s it look like.” Eren muttered, sucking a mark over Jean’s collarbone and nipping it hard.

“I don’t know.” Jean mumbled with a laugh, tilting his head back into the sheets and closing his eyes because the ceiling was bulging rather alarmingly at him. He could feel his mouth stretching in a sloppy, stupid smile, but couldn’t stop it. He laughed again, and threaded his fingers into Eren’s mop of hair. “Please elaborate.”

He felt Eren shift, and the incredibly pleasant feeling of Eren’s lips against his neck disappeared. He opened his eyes, and found Eren leaning over him, looking spaced out and a little worried. Jean grinned.

“Fuck, you’re stoned.” Eren said. “You okay?”

“I’m fine.” Jean said firmly, frowning. “Just keep doing what you were doing.”

“Okay.” Eren said doubtfully, ducking his head to kiss Jean, a slow press of tongues that was broken as Jean grinned again, heart swelling in his chest. He cracked open his eyes to look at Eren, who was smiling back, chewing on his bottom lip to keep it contained. “What’re you smiling at?” He mumbled, laughing a little as Jean raised slow moving arms to grip at the collar of his t-shirt.

“You.” Jean said happily, tugging him closer to kiss again, sloppy and stupid, noses bumping clumsily. Eren drew back and rested his forehead against Jean’s, smiled so wide his eyes crinkled at the corners. Jean’s heart was thumping wildly as he twisted his fingers in the hair at the nape of Eren’s neck and mumbled, “I think I love you,” against Eren’s lips.

Eren froze up for a second, drawing back to stare at Jean with wide, glazed eyes. “You mean that?” He mumbled, hands clenching and unclenching in the sheets on either side of Jean’s head. He gave Eren a wide smile and tipped his head to the side.

“I wouldn’t say it otherwise.” He murmured softly, his own voice sounding dumb and very far away. Eren stared at him in amazement, before he broke into a smile and ducked down to kiss Jean, clumsy from how he couldn’t stop smiling.

“Love you too.” He said happily, before sitting up on his knees, still straddling Jean’s hips. Jean made a displeased noise; wanting the heavy weight of Eren back, something to grip onto, grind against. Uselessly, he tipped his hips up, giving Eren a hurt look. Eren bared his teeth at him and laughed.

“I’m gonna suck your dick.” He announced, voice a little too loud, or maybe Jean was just imagining it. Jean grinned and thrust a lazy fist into the air, tipping his head back into the sheets.

“Fuck yeah.” He mumbled, letting his hand drop to his side. Eren shuffled around until he was between Jean’s legs, popping the button on his shorts and tugging them down before he pushed Jean’s thighs apart to settle between them.

“Smooth.” Jean commented, propping himself up on his elbows to watch Eren, ignoring how the room seemed to tilt around him slightly. Eren smirked up at him and pressed a very deliberate kiss to his inner thigh, followed by just a hint of teeth. Jean sucked in a sharp breath as he continued to litter bites along his thighs, until they were dotted pink and he was making stupid little noises, urging Eren to touch him.

“God, you’re so impatient.” Eren muttered, moving up a little to press a kiss to Jean’s stomach.

“Maybe because you’ve been teasing me for roughly a year.” Jean shot back lazily, reaching out his hand to twist in Eren’s thick hair. 

“I’m sure you’ll get me back.” Eren murmured, but pulled Jean’s underwear down without another word. “Oh.” Eren said, staring at Jean’s hard dick like he’d never seen one in his life. Jean laughed loudly at Eren’s expression, and then harder when Eren swatted him on the thigh in annoyance.

“I dunno where to go from here.” Eren hissed at him, fiddling with the edges of Jean’s underwear. Jean propped himself up on his elbows again to give him a disbelieving look.

“What, you’ve never sucked a dick before?” Jean said with a laugh, then stopped at Eren’s expression. “Oh my god, you’ve never sucked a dick before.” He started laughing again, harder this time, flopping back onto the bed and laughing up at the ceiling.

“Neither have you!” Eren shot back, pinching him in the thigh.

“Yeah, but you’re Eren Jaeger mister ladies man.” Jean pointed out, grinning. Eren gaped at him.

“If I was a ladies man, I think I’d definitely never have sucked a dick before.” He said disbelievingly, eyes going back to Jean’s dick. 

“You know what I mean.” Jean said, wiping at his eyes and inhaling shakily. His ribs hurt from laughing so much, god. Not to mention he was completely soft again. “Just go for it,” He suggested lightly. “It can’t be that hard.”

Eren laughed sarcastically at him, but he’d gotten that weird focused look in his eyes that Jean usually associated with their more intense games of Call Of Duty. He settled back on his elbows and watched as Eren sat back on his heels and reached forward to take his dick into his hand.

“Like this?” Eren muttered, more to himself than Jean, who was already tipping his hips up into Eren’s fist, a sharp little exhale slipping between his lips.

It was clumsy and slightly awkward, but once Eren got into the rhythm of things it was actually pretty good. Either way, all the blood in Jean’s body went straight south, leaving him hard and fisting his hands in the sheets as Eren worked his hand over him.

“Okay, I’m gonna.” Eren shuffled a little closer to press a hesitant kiss to Jean’s hip, then another to the head of his dick, laughing a little when Jean groaned in frustration.

“Yeah, just. Go for it.” Jean muttered, making a weird noise that he’d be intensely embarrassed of when he sobered up later as Eren took his dick into his mouth and _sucked_. “Holy shit.” Jean said blankly, staring down at how Eren’s mouth looked around him, his lips all red and stretched out. He brought his thumb to the corner of Eren’s mouth, groaned a little as he brushed it over Eren’s lips.

Eren was a little sloppy, a little clumsy, but once he mastered the art of _not_ catching the head of Jean’s dick with his teeth, it was good. More than good. Eren’s mouth was hot and wet and _perfect_ , and Jean couldn’t believe he’d been sitting on his ass for all this time without his dick in someone’s mouth. It took all his self-control to stop from tipping his hips up into Eren’s mouth, hard. He just tipped his head back and concentrated very hard on the ceiling, closing his eyes at the wet noises Eren was making around him.

“You’re so good.” He said unevenly, panting around his words as Eren gripped the base and began jerking him off in time with his mouth. “ _Fuck_.” He muttered in disbelief, breath catching in his throat. When he swallowed he could taste weed and salt, and his head was spinning pleasantly as Eren licked over the head of his dick before sinking back down on him, cheeks hollowing attractively.

At one point, when he looked down, he could see Eren’s hand pressed to the front of his shorts over a sizeable bulge there, and Jean felt a shock of arousal go through him at the sight. It was almost enough to tip him over the edge right there and then, especially since Eren had been so good with his mouth.

He gritted out a curse as he feels his stomach go tight, burning little sparks of heat going straight to his dick every time Eren flicked his tongue over the head, teasing slow passes of his tongue, tasting him. 

“I’m gonna die if you don’t stop teasing me.” He mumbled tightly, hand fisted in the hair on the crown of Eren’s head, just tight enough to keep him in place as he experimentally rocked his hips forward into the tight, wet heat of Eren’s mouth. Eren made a muffled noise around him, somewhere between a moan and a laugh, and Jean laughed back, breaking off into a moan as Eren gripped his hips and pulled him closer.

“I’m gonna come.” Jean warned, pleasure building in his stomach as Eren worked his hand over him, leaning forward to catch his lips in a sloppy, desperate kiss as Jean came over his hand with a choked off moan. Eren stroked him through it, pressing a kiss to his throat as Jean shuddered against him, fingers locked in Eren’s hair.

“Fuck.” Eren muttered in a rough voice, and the knowledge that it was because of _Jean_ that his voice was so wrecked sent a shiver of pleasure through him. “Not bad for a first timer, huh?” Eren grinned ruefully, sitting back on his heels and running a hand through his messed up hair. His lips were very red, and Jean tugged him closer to kiss again, pulling him down to lie next to him.

“That’s an understatement.” He said dreamily, kissing him slow and lazy. He felt like his bones had turned to liquid, and raised a heavy arm to cling onto Eren’s hair.

Eren, however, was a ball of twitchy energy next to him, rolling his dick into Jean’s hip, trailing biting little kisses down his throat and over his shoulder. 

“ _Jean_.” He whined. “I don’t wanna be pushy but.” He pressed his hard dick against Jean’s hip again, giving Jean the puppy eyes, which he knew he couldn’t resist. Jean grinned lazily and rolled onto his side, pushing his way into Eren’s shorts, past his underwear, to grip his dick experimentally. Eren gave him a wide-eyed look, which Jean snickered at, before moving his hand slowly.

“Like this?” He asked, eyes heavy on Eren’s lips, slightly parted as he moaned, tiny little noises from the back of his throat that made Jean’s skin prickle with lazy arousal. Eren nodded sharply, swallowing hard and tipping his head back into the sheets as Jean pressed his thumb over the head of his dick.

“ _Fuck_.” He breathed, and Jean took advantage if his bared throat to kiss it, scraping his teeth over his adams apple before sucking a mark into the hollow of his throat. He tasted like salt, fresher than sweat, like he hadn’t washed after coming out of the sea. Jean nosed along his jaw, nipping lightly before kissing his lips again. Eren pressed his tongue to Jean’s, desperate as he arched into Jean’s hand and gasped. Seconds later, Jean felt a kind of gross warmth on his hand as Eren whimpered and twitched into his hand.

“Gross.” Jean commented, holding his hand up so he could see. Eren snorted and burrowed his face into Jean’s shoulder. He took the opportunity to covertly wipe his hand on Eren’s bedsheets.

“What now.” Eren muttered sleepily, sprawled on his front with his face planted firmly in Jean’s shoulder. His breath tickled Jean’s throat, and he shifted until they were spooning, Jean pressed against Eren’s warm back, arm slung over his waist.

“Sleep?” Jean mumbled, pressing his face into Eren’s hair. He smelt of salt, which strengthened Jean’s suspicions that he hadn’t showered since swimming earlier.

“No, I mean, long term.” Eren said, sounding half-asleep and spaced out.

Jean snorted. “We don’t have to figure that out right now.” He assured him, remembering the talk they’d had on the beach, Eren’s fears that he wouldn’t know him in the future. Jean tightened his arm around Eren’s waist. 

They slipped off to sleep like that; legs tangled together, the sheets shoved off in the nighttime heat, the sound of the sea reaching them through Eren’s open window.

\-------

Monday morning dawned bright and early, and Jean managed to drag himself out of his bed with little effort, having actually slept the previous night. He showered quickly, tugged his uniform on, and rushed out the door and down the lane to meet Connie at the bottom of his street, just like always.

Eren wasn’t up yet, just like always. Jean spared a quick glance up his window as he went past, but the room was still. No lazy dark boy leaning out the window to say hello. 

Connie was already waiting for him when Jean arrived, tapping away at his phone, buzzed head bent over it with an unusual amount of focus. He didn’t even notice that Jean was there until he slapped the back of his head playfully.

“Trouble in paradise?” Jean asked amusedly when Connie barely glanced up from his phone, just shoved Jean with a curse.

“Nah, Angry Birds.” He said, showing Jean the screen of his phone absently.

“Figures.” Jean muttered as they set out on their familiar route to school.

“Yeah, yeah.” Connie mumbled, pocketing his phone and giving Jean a sidelong glance that turned into a look of wide-eyed astonishment. He stopped in the middle of the street, pointing soundlessly at Jean’s neck. “Someone got lucky.” He said loudly, grinning.

Jean’s hand flew to his throat, where his tie was askew and top few buttons were undone. He closed his eyes, doing them up over the dark marks Eren had left there before (and during) the weekend. 

“Shut the fuck up, Connie.” He sighed long-sufferingly, tugging his tie into place. Connie laughed delightedly, crowding closer.

“So you sealed the deal, huh?” He laughed, stepping out of the way as Jean tried to push past. 

“So not your business.” Jean said firmly, speeding up to leave Connie jogging to catch up, yelling about hickies behind him. Covertly, he smiled to himself as he pulled his collar up self-consciously, thinking of the weekend he’d had.

Yeah, he’d definitely sealed the deal.

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this rotting in my writing folder for AGES so i thought i should probs finish it up and upload it....i'm not sure if i like it but tbh i'm sick of looking at it anymore lmao
> 
> tbh i just wanted to write some porn in this verse bc i like it lmao
> 
> pls point out any mistakes!! comments r welcome hope u liked it!


End file.
